Thank You
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: He always loved her, she excepted him, They fit perfectly *NaruSaku* one-shot- dedicated to one of my best friends-


_Hey, everyone, it's KibaSaku. Yes I am in fact doing a NaruSaku one-shot but i have reasons. 1. I promised my friend I would and 2. I do think Naruto and Sakura would be adorable together X3 anyway..ENJOY ENJOY_

_I do not own Naruto :tear tear:_

* * *

They always ignored and shunned him

People constantly made fun of her flaws

He was determined

She had given up

He taught her something

She gave him her friendship

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

ten years ago

_"Why are you crying?" The little boy had found a little girl, about his age, crying in the forest. She was covered in bruises and scratches._

_"Who are y-ou?" The little girl said between sobs._

_"I asked you first."_

_"Th-ose girls al-always make fun o-of me..a-and ignore me.."_

_"They do that to me too..I'm Naruto..you wanna be friends?"_

_"Yes, thank you." she said as she hugged him_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

five years ago

_THUMP!!_

_"Leave me alone Ino!!" the little girl pleaded under her tears _

_"And who's gonna make me?! Bill-Board Brow!?"_

_"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto ran around the corner to his friend's rescue._

_"Who's this?! `Sakura-Chan`? ahahaha your little boyfriend eh, Sa-ku-ra?" Naruto got another glare in his eyes as he inched closer and closer to the blond girl. "AAAH get away from me freaks!!"_

_"What did you do to her?" Sakura asked, Naruto held his fist to her face and smiled. She nodded and smiled back at him then hugged him as she said "Thank you."_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"NARUTO!!" Sakura pounded on the door of her friends apartment. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED MISSIONS!?!?!?! GET UP!!" She continued to clash the door with her fists. Soon enough, the lock clicked and he pulled the door to open it. Not knowing this, Sakura continued to hit the door but slowly stopped. She looked up to see that she was only hitting Naruto's chest, she blushed as he smiled down on her. She flinched as he grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of the apartment.

"So whats our mission today?" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head, the two of them were on their way to Hokage Tower.

"I don't know..she wouldn't tell me..all I know is that it's a B-rank.."

"AHAHAHA what does that grandma think we're thirteen still!?!?!" Naruto joked, they had already done an A-rank a few years ago.

"Naruto this is serious!" Naruto glanced back at the troubled girl behind him. He looked at her with a suspicious look on his face.

"What else do you know Sakura..?" he asked quietly.

"Ok..our mission is to sneak into the Sound village, and steal back the Sacred Scroll.."

"Woa, you mean the same one that I stole?" Naruto got excited and Sakura smirked as she nodded. "And lemme guess, I'm not aloud to sneak off and rescue Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head and continued on her way towards the tower. Naruto swiftly followed, excited, he had a plan. "ehehehe you were worried about _that_!?!?"

"SHHHH!!! not so loud baka."

"I'm just saying, we've handled worse!"

* * *

"EXCITING HUH??" Sakura asked joyfully, her and the blond boy were just exiting the tower and were aimed to the Sound village. Naruto nodded and got the biggest grin in Uzumaki history.

Once they got to the village gate, they said goodbye to the guards and sped off in the direction of their destination. The forest was deep and dark, they continued in painful silence. The branches in the wind, and the branches under their feet made little noises as they passed. Sakura gulped as she glanced over at her friend, he looked totally tuned in, they could both tell they were getting closer to Sasuke by the feeling in the air. But, she knew they were'nt ready to fight him. She hoped Naruto wouldn't look past that.

"Do you feel that too?" Naruto broke the silence. Sakura nodded slowly, too scared to say anything. "Me too."

Sooner or later they came to a stop so they could set up camp. Once they finished they spent a couple of hours by the fire, just staring up at the moon. They sat next to each other bu they didn't really talk..the fire slowly went out so that the stars were their only light.

"Sakura.."

"Yea?"

"Why do you always say thank you to me?"

"'cause I appreciate you helping me all the time."

"ERRRGH.."

"What?"

"I should be saying thank you.."

"Shut up, what have I done for you?"

"Allot.."

"Well, you've done alot too.."

"Hmm.."

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sun. It lit the sky up yellow and pink. The wind started to pick up and it blew a couple of leaves off the tree. One landed on his headband and matched the leaf on it exactly. He looked down at Sakura who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He shook her shoulder until she woke up. She yawned and woke up slowly. Wanting to be playful, Naruto copied her exact movements. She glared at him and he glared back. She took her fist, and clenched it behind her head, so did Naruto. Then quickly she flung it to the side of his face then laughed as he hit the ground.

"So we got our plan right?" the kuniochi asked as they jumped through the forest.

"Mmhmm." Naruto replied quickly.

"Naruto.." Sakura warned she could tell what he was thinking.

"What!?" He asked frantically. She glared at him and he shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes then returned her gaze to the village slowly coming into view. Her emerald eyes scanned the town in search of the shop Tsunade had described. She pointed at one and the shinobi next to her nodded.

They rushed softly over to the shop and hid behind the building. There was a door in the back. Sakura struggled to unlock it then after a couple of minutes shook her head to Naruto who faintly gestured her back. They both backed up until Naruto swiftly kicked the door open with a bang. They rushed in and surprisingly there was no guard or any sort of security.

"Huh? Guess Grandma was robbed by some cocky Sannin-wanna-be.." Naruto chuckled meekly.

"Damn, we were sent on a phony mission!!!"

"And you were scared!! AHAHA" Naruto laughed as they reached their camp located out of the village.

"NOT FUNNY!! Excuse me for being worried you would run away.." Sakura blushed when she realized what she said. She looked up shyly to she Naruto, red faced, with another huge smile. Sadly, that smile faded when he got to thinking. The blue sky faded darker and darker as the sun set. This time Naruto sat across from Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto started, he was intently watching his twirling thumbs

"Hm?"

"I-I err..I still don't deserve you saying thank you to me.."

"Your so pathetic.." She said crossly, Naruto's head shot up to see her shaking her head, her pink hair blew in the light breeze.

"Huh?"

"For the past ten years you've been nothing but help. I would be concieted not to thank you by now!"

"But..I promised you I'de bring Sasuke back.." Naruto stood up. "That's why I'm going to get him now." He started to walk away but before he made it to far..

"Naruto."

"Yea-" As soon as he turned around he was engulfed in Sakura's hug. Her arms draped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. He glanced at her face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" She looked up at him and smiled, salty water still dripping from her chin.

"You don't get it! Just that you promised something like that is unbelievable! I have an exciting life because of you Naruto..I don't care if you can't keep a promise like that..I mean..You can't do it on your own any way right? Once we're ready we'll do it together! And we'll win too!" Naruto was amazed, proud and some sort of releived once Sakura said this. She looked as if she was five again. Her bangs in her face with tear stanes on her cheeks. She was his little cherry blossom again. Bit by bit he regained composure, this was really happening. He couldn't help but live in the moment. He tilted her chin and kissed her, but this time she didn't turn away.

_Thank you, _

_for keeping me safe_

_Thank you,_

_for answering when I called_

_and Thank you,_

_for not leaving me_

* * *

_Love you guys!! ;] THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT_


End file.
